This invention relates generally to waste bags for lawn mowers or other garden equipment. In the art, such waste bags have generally been provided with a zipper-type of closure at its outer end for the emptying of the waste bag. Such zipper-type of closures tend to snag and suffer other defects with use and age. Further, emptying a bag having a zipper-type of closure is relatively time-comsuming since a maximum opening-size is difficult to maintain.